


Alastor's Menu

by Magnas



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Vore, Cock Vore, Horror, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Multi, Oral Vore, Points of View, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnas/pseuds/Magnas
Summary: A collection of stories about the victims that found their way inside the Radio Demon's stomach.Plenty of ways, actually.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Alastor's Menu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your obsession with the radio announcer goes to the point of breaking into his living place, you'll do anything to satisfy your hunger... As well as his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If vore is not among your kinks then i suggest you to leave since this is certainly not for you, if you liked my other content then you should skip this one and wait for me to post something different, keep in mind that i'm experimenting with my writing skills as well as describing unusual kinks so i might forget about this one in the future since i don't plan to make this fanfic into my main focus, still, i did my best to make an enjoyable experience.

It was 4:00 A.M, 1927.

You and your friend, Shelly, managed to walk over the huge fence between the streets and the Broadcasting Station, the place looked lonely, you could barely see the grass with your flashlight, even your friend's light couldn't help a lot, but you managed to find the concrete walkway that leads you to the entrance.

You moved the knob, to no surprise, the door was closed.

"Maybe that one is open". Your friend pointed at the entrance to a small cabin located right at the left side of the main building.

She moved the knob this time, the door slowly opened, inside the wooden place seemed empty, until they noticed a wall of bars in the front, it had a metal door that was open. There was also a fridge on a corner, a big red lounge chair, a big circular table in the center and a shelving with plenty of books.

Your friend couldn't resist the temptation, she ran towards the red chair to smell it's fabric, it wasn't something weird for you to expect, after all, you two were obsessed with the radio announcer, every time he came on the radio his voice was attractive to you, the more he talked, the more you wanted to feel him, it was quite a miracle that you managed to find a person that shares your... Desires, when you met her you felt like it was fate, you thought that you and your friend were destined to get into Alastor's radio station and take his belongings and take his scent or anything to feel his seductive presence at any time.

Your friend also brought a camera in her backpack to ensure they could get a photo of him and it was not a cheap one, the money you got from that awful office job was put to good use.

You had to pull your friend away from the chair.

"Don't worry, we'll get his underwear, they should have a more consistent smell". You words got her back into reason, enough reason to notice a key left in the seat, she immediately grabbed it and put it in her pocket.

Back outside she used the key on the door you tried to open before, the knob finally moved and gave you access, after passing through a hall you finally found the radio station room, the device was located in front of you, resting on a table, you couldn't resist the urge to grab the microphone, it had some of Alastor's saliva still in there, but you knew it wasn't the best stuff to take, it was tied to the radio device, if you remove it, which would require ripping it off then there wouldn't be more seductive noises that could be heard through the channel, you had to leave it there and look for something more personal that you could carry on the way out.

"It's not the best thing, we should go to that room over there". Your friend, once again, noticed something you eyes didn't saw, through the hall was another door, this one was open.

It lead to a small room, the place had a window, a bed, a nightstand next to it with a lamp, an opened door that lead to what you could barely tell was a bathroom and the jackpot... A wardrobe.

You couldn't hesitate, this time you knew this was the winner, you smiled intensely as you opened it, plenty of formal clothing was hanging on a tube, the drawers containing pajamas and underwear were on the lower area, you crouched to get there and find a set of fresh underwear, judging by the way it was formally placed in there it was clear that it wasn't used, not the best thing but at least it was worth taking it, you put it in your pockets, checking on the lower drawers you found one of them containing not just underwear but also plenty of sucks, these once were spread without order, clearly the radio man used these pieces of clothing recently and weren't washed unlike the others.

After shoving a few of them in your pockets you realized that your friend hasn't said anything, in fact, as you turned around you noticed her absence, this was quite strange, where would she be?

You got up from there to get to the door you walked from, as you moved you realized the bed as empty, you also realized that because it was night, then the radio announcer should be sleeping, but he wasn't... This was not good.

You ran towards the window, it was locked so you had to grab the lamp, disconnect it and throw it, the glass of the window spread into multiple shards, you ran towards it but as soon as you put your foot in the frame you felt an arm grabbing your shirt, as a reaction you throw a punch behind you, it landed on the stomach of the radio announcer, wearing his formal attire.

The shock of seeing Alastor's face distracted you from noticing him charging at you, he pushed towards the bathroom, pushing the door from the way you hit the sink and fell with your ass on the floor, from there the announced delivered a kick to your face that knocked you down.

When you woke up, your vision was blurry, you could only distinct a human figure without clothes and a wide smile, as your view settings were set to normal, you realized it was Alastor, naked, he's body was thin, his teeth shinned like the sun.

You were lying naked in a bed mattress with bandages covering your mouth and tying both of your hands together, inside the cabin, behind the bars, this time you noticed a light-bulb on in the center of the ceiling and your friend also tied and naked in the middle table beneath the light.

"So, you two naughty little boys just went inside my house to steal my belongings, guess i'm gonna have a nice breakfast today".

As the radio demon turned around, you got a nice view of his butt, the movement of his legs allowed you to have a nice view of his goods, shaking those juicy not so small buttocks, he left the cell and closed it.

Your friend was awaken, she heard everything, she wasn't screaming though, clearly she was well informed of the event.

"Don't worry, i talked with your friend, she convinced me of a new method to punish you, a method that i believe would satisfy both of us, you still need to pay for my window but i think your camera would make a great bargain in a pawnshop so, we made a deal, i would explain the deal we had but i think it's best to give you a demonstration, are you ready darling?".

The radio man walked closer to Shelly, he touched her face with his fingers, caressing her soft face, then he leaned closer to take his tongue and lick the tip of her nipple, his tongue slid around her left breast, her tits had a noticeable size so he had plenty of room to cover with his saliva.

With his hands he untied her mouth and arms, but she didn't run.

Alastor positioned his head at the edge of the table, squatting in front of you, he opened his mouth his jaw touched the wood, Shelly crawled dragged herself towards him, her hands reached the edge of the radio mouth, she pulled them away, they stretched beyond human capabilities, as if he was made of rubber, she proceeded to shove her head inside announcer's mouth. You were shocked at the sight, her body was visible from neck to toe, his head looked big with Shelly in there, suddenly, Alastor tongue extended to reach her crotch, pulling your friend from her vagina he pushed further in, a bulge appeared in his neck, her shoulders were covered by his lips, his mouth looked even more stretched covering her plump body.

You noticed your penis down there, getting more hard as you watched that spectacle, despite the bizarre things you were seeing, you embraced the fact that this is the way to get closer to him, even more that smelling his underwear, even more than having a photo of him, you loved it, your biggest annoyance was having to watch your friend having her own fun while you have to wait for your turn.

Alastor penis also got erected as he tilted his head up to the ceiling, now standing up he pulled Shelly's belly inside with his hands, you could see her plump butt sticking out of his mouth as well as his belly slowly getting bigger the further she was getting shoved in, he tasted your friend's buttocks with his tongue a little, licking the crack in between, he rubbed his tongue in between the ass-cheeks like a hot dog, her backside now covered with saliva was pushed inside, her legs were now the only thing visible from her body, they moved in such a relaxed movement as if she was having fun in a swimming pool, Alastor's belly grew bigger to the point of almost touching the floor, his butt also grew to the point of looking like a huge pair of beach balls, like giant noodles your friend had her legs swallowed inside.

After a long and deep burp, he turned at you, walked at the cell entrance, you got excited as he got closer with his belly.

"Now, you're gonna be next in my tummy, i can only assume you would agree, do you?".

You nodded your head without questioning, whatever it was, you knew you'll love it, still, you wanted to try a different angle, you weren't sure if the radio man would allow you to have it your way, but you had to try, after all, all roads lead to Rome.


End file.
